Thronecoming diaries
Apple White Knowing what I wanted to wear to Thronecoming was never an issue. The trouble was finding someone in the village of Book End who could custom-make my dress in just the right way. I mean, it was a pretty simple request... a four layer snow fox-inspired dress with an apple red bottom overlayed with a red-glittered chiffon sheer overlayed with a fox-filigree golden brocade overlayed with a sheer metallic print and complimented with a snow fox shrug (but faux fur, of course, not real). It shouldn't have been that hard to make. And yet, every dress-maker and seamstress looked at me like I asked them to not follow their destiny! They were so last chapter. Just when I thought my luck had run out, I noticed a shop called The Valiant Tailor. I told him what I wanted, and he got right to work! When he was finished, the dress was beyond fairest! When I went back to thank him again, his shop wasn't there. Instead, there was only a single beanstalk that stretched high to the sky. Pretty odd... Blondie Lockes Usually I'm royally confident about my hair. But believe it or not, when it came to how to style my hair for Thronecoming, I was lost in the woods. It had to match my bear-inspired outfit, yet still scream "Thronecoming Queen". So I put my hair in the hands of the only fairytale I could trust... the hottest hair stylist ever after, Poppy O'Hair. The first hair style was too "Rebel". I know my outfit has cute bows, but a bowtied hairstyle? Really? Poppy had an idea,.. since my outfit was all about bears, what about two honey buns. But when she wrapped them, they just felt too 1977. Help me, Poppy O'Hair, you're my only hope! Finally, after hours of work, Poppy worked her magic, adjusted the buns to look like bear ears, added a little shimmer shine, and POOF! It was just right! C.A. Cupid When I found out I was on the Thronecoming Court, I screamed so loud the entire land of Ever After must have heard. And I knew exactly what I wanted to wear…an entire outfit inspired by my family, who's ever so supportive. For example, the strap to my purse is as string of laurel leaves, just like the one's my Uncle Apollo wears for a sun-inspired crown. And my cuffed winged earrings? Why, my cousin Hermes gave them to me on my last birthday. Not only are they totally fableous, but they help deliver messages loud and clear, which will be perfect if I have to give an acceptance speech. But my gladiator-style sandal heels are by far my favorite. They were a going-away gift from my Aunt Athena. They remind me to always be strong, and always listen to my heart. Raven Queen Shopping for the perfect Thronecoming outfit isn't easy. None of the boutiques at the village of Book End had anything that appealed to my inner Rebel. To me, nothing says "Thronecoming Queen" like a spellbinding collar. So for the first time ever, I designed my own fashion accessory piece, with a little help from Ashlynn and Lizzie. My custom-made dragon scale queen collar is encrusted with magic jewels to give it extra shimmer when I'm on the dance floor. Not letting my magic get out of control was a big concern. Then just the other day, Dexter gave me the most hexcellent gift ever after - a counter-curse dahlia flower corsage he made in Science & Sorcery class. He told me, "Wear this for the Thronecoming Dance, and you won't have to worry about casting dark magic. Any spells will be absorbed by the flower." I can always count on Dexter to come to the rescue! He's such an amazing friend forever after! Category:Doll diaries Category:Apple White logs Category:Blondie Lockes logs Category:C.A. Cupid logs Category:Raven Queen logs